However Long It Takes
by TVDKJ1864
Summary: Graduation was over, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had all gone their separate ways for the summer. Debating what to do with her summer, Caroline picked up the phone and dialled the one person she knew she shouldn't have...Klaus.
1. Summer

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So this is my first story! I have been a huge Vampire Diaries fan since it began back in 2009 and the Klaroline ship has been my favourite.**

 **All feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Here goes:**

 _Graduation was over, they would all soon be college students. This moment seemed almost a pipe dream for the last 2 years of their lives. So much had changed, they had changed._

Almost everyone was leaving for summer, enjoying the time before Elena, Bonnie and Caroline started Whitmore College. This would be the first summer Caroline would not spend with her friends. Bonnie had gone away with her mum, who had been adjusting to her new life as a vampire after Damon had turned her to save Elenas life. Elena, who had chosen to be with Damon was spending all of her time with him rolling around the sheets. Matt had gone travelling with Rebekah, he had never left Mystic Falls before and Caroline thought to herself after everything he has had to go through these last 2 years, no one deserves the break more than him.

After Elena had chosen Damon, Stefan dumped Silas body in the ocean and left America. The last Caroline had spoken to him, he told her he was in London but would return soon. Caroline really felt for Stefan, he had been so in love with Elena and she had fallen in love with his brother. How hurt he must feel knowing that Damon would be the one touching her, holding her and kissing her the way he once had. Elena knew how Caroline felt about her choice, but she had told Elena she will keep the peace for her best friends sake.

Tyler was not going to be returning to Mystic Falls, he had found a pack in the Appalachian mountains which he had joined, even though Klaus had granted him his freedom as a Graduation gift to Caroline. _Klaus_ , the mere thought of him made her stomach summersault. Klaus had done so many awful things, he had killed Elenas aunt Jenna, killed Tylers mum Carol, turned Tyler into a hybrid and not to mention almost killed Caroline TWICE but yet there was something about him that she just couldn't shake. He loved her, that much she was sure but as for her own feelings, she wouldn't allow herself to accept how she truly felt. What would be the point now? He had gone, left her to return to New Orleans to take back the city from a vampire he had created over 200 years ago named Marcel. With Klaus went Elijah, the ever so noble Original, no matter how many times Klaus had daggered his older brother, Elijah would not abandon him, after all, they believed in _Family above all_.

The more Caroline thought about spending her summer alone, the more she realised there was _something_ she had to do. She took her phone out of her back pocket, there she saw a voicemail message, from Klaus

'Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favourite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me'

'I cannot be considering this surely?' She asked herself but despite the weak protest within herself, she touched the call button. As she took a deep breath, she heard the familiar voice and her heart started to race

'Caroline, what a lovely surprise. Are you ready to take me up on my offer?'

Carolines heart was thumping harder than ever before

'don't read into it Klaus, I've never been to New Orleans before so I thought who better to show me the place that the oldest person in the world'

'Ofcourse love, I will send you my address' after a slight pause 'Caroline, I am happy you will finally let me show you all the wonderful things in this world. I'll see you soon' Klaus hung up.

Caroline could feel the excitement rush through her body, she is finally going to do something for herself. The last 2 years had been concentrated solely on Elena and keeping her safe. They had failed a few times but now everything was right in the world Caroline decided she will finally do something for herself!

As Caroline pushed her suitcase into the boot of her car, she scolded herself 'damn you Caroline, why do you always have to pack so much stuff!' But then she wasn't sure what sort of clothes she would need, She had spoken to Klaus once since arranging to go and he was very secretive on where he was going to take her. As she turned back to her house, her mother Liz walked out 'Take care hunny, phone me every day' Liz said with tears in her eyes 'I will mum, I'll miss you and I love you' Caroline replied hugging Liz close to her 'I love you too baby, be safe' They pulled apart and smiled to each other before Caroline got into her car and drove away.

Pulling down the gravel drive, Caroline knew she had to tell her best friend where she was going before she left. How she was going to find the words she wasn't yet sure. How can you tell someone you are going to see the one person they hate after all the pain and suffering they had caused? As she turned the ignition off, she could hear Damon and Elena laughing inside the huge Salvatore mansion. She climbed out of the car and walked over to the front door 'come on in blondie' she heard Damon say inside the house. As she walked in Elena came over and hugged her.

'Care, your mum phoned and said you was going off for the summer, where is Miss Caroline Forbes planning on spending her summer, joining Tyler by any chance?' Elena joked

Caroline swallowed hard 'actually' she started to say

'Come on blondie spit it out we haven't got all evening to listen to you blabbing your teenage drama' Damon quipped

'Damon, shut up' Elena told him

Caroline knew she had to tell the truth 'well actually, i am going to go travelling!' She stopped and hesitated before continuing 'First stop, New Orleans'

Elenas jaw dropped 'Caroline you can't be serious!'

'Oh she is serious alright, blondie is going to rendezvous with the big bad hybrid!' Damon said

'Damon shh' Elena said putting her hand up to Damon.

'Caroline, why are you going to see Klaus? Why would you even consider going there after it has taken us so long to finally get him out of Mystic Falls?' Elena asked, sounding genuinely concerned for her friend.

Caroline didn't know how to explain what she didn't understand herself. Klaus awoke parts of her she didn't know existed the same way Damon did Elena. 'Lure of the bad boy' Caroline thought to herself.

Caroline tried to explain to Elena why she had chosen to go to New Orleans to see Klaus but Elena still struggled to understand. There was something about him, when she heard his voice the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, when she seen him it felt as though a kaleidoscope was bashing around inside her stomach, his soft smile that he had only radiated toward Caroline made her heart skip a beat. She knew she had started to fall for him on the day of the Miss Mystic Pageant, when he had taken such interest in her and had shown her his humanity. Yes, he had done some horrible things, but hadn't they all? All of them had taken someones life, all of them had done something they were ashamed of and they always forgave eachother, why should Klaus not have a second chance? As much as Elena wanted to protest, she had to agree with Caroline.

As Caroline left the Salvatore mansion and walked to her car she took a deep breath, 'this is it' she thought 'now it is my turn to enjoy myself'


	2. New Orleans

**Well thank you for reading the first chapter!**

 **Here is the second...** **:-)**

As the miles started to pass, Caroline wondered what it would be like when she was face to face with Klaus. With only another 50 miles to go, she began feeling nervous 'oh come on, you are Caroline Forbes, head cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls and more importantly you are a bad ass vampire!' Pulling up outside the address Klaus had given her, she sucked in her breath, her heart pounded and her stomach flipped. There he was, she could see him in the garden with an easel in front of him and pencil in hand. A smile crept across her face, it had only been 1 week since he had shown up at her Graduation and saved her life as well as her friends. She turned and looked in the mirror checking her hair and make-up was all still in place when suddenly the car door opened and made her jump.

'Hello love' Klaus said, smiling and holding out his hand for her to take.

Caroline looked at him and smiled 'hey' she managed to breathlessly say as she took his hand.  
She couldn't help but gaze at him, his deep blue eyes full of excitement, a boyish smile across his face revealing those cute dimples which always accompanied it. 'Cute?' Caroline thought 'I would never have thought that word would ever describe Klaus'

As she climbed out of the car, she let go of his hand and he went to the boot and took her bag and lead her into the house. It was beautiful, the entrance looked like an art gallery, a double marble stairway curved over the entrance hall leading to a large balcony on the next floor overlooking the entrance hall. Paintings hung on the walls at eye height all the way to the top of the stairs, Caroline knew the beautiful original paintings had been created by Klaus.

'Let's take your bags upstairs' Klaus said, taking in Carolines reaction to his home, a home he hoped she would eventually share with him. As they started to ascend the stairs, every painting left Caroline feeling a little sad for Klaus, each one she sensed loneliness, longing and pain. Klaus had rarely spoke of his time as a human, the memories of his father both hurt and angered him. In life his father belittled him, beat him and made him feel unloved and in death he hunted Klaus and would have killed him had it not been for Stefan who, in a bid to save his brother helped Klaus dagger Mikael.

'Soo, where is Elijah?' Caroline asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them

'Oh come on love, don't tell me you have come all this was to see my noble yet ever so boring brother?' Klaus joked

'Well, Elijah is easy on the eye' Caroline teased

Klaus looked at her with a serious face 'Now will I have to dagger my brother for the duration of your visit?' Klaus said whilst a sarcastic smirk crossed him face. Caroline laughed, he knew she had no interest in his siblings but she also knew that had Klaus really thought she had any romantic interest in his brother, he wouldn't hesitate in putting him down.

They reached the end of the hallway when Klaus stopped and opened the door in front of them

'Here is your room' Klaus exclaimed as he pushed the door wide open.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes, the room was truly beautiful! The walls were a dark purple with scattered pictures of places that made a memory come rushing back; Paris, Tokyo, Rome! All places Klaus had told Caroline he would take her. She realised he had this room designed especially for her! The bed was a big queen size white oak 4 poster bed with a white netted drape connected to all 4 posts. The bedspread was purple and pink with a pretty flower pattern. She looked over to the wall opposite the bed, there was a white oak dressing table with 3 mirrors, 1 large in the middle with a smaller one on each side. On the dressing table she noticed some perfume bottles, jewellery box and a blue velvet gift box. To the right of the dressing table there was a chest of drawers and beside that stood a beautifully engraved white oak wardrobe. Caroline thought it kind of funny how white oak had been the chosen wood considering the only thing that is able to kill Klaus is the White Oak Stake, only 1 existed and Klaus had that within his possession. The personal touch Klaus had put into the room took Caroline aback, there was so much more to this man than anyone realised. She looked at Klaus who had been smiling at her reaction, 'Thank you' she said.

Klaus left her to get settled, she wandered around the room looking at all the beautiful pictures that had been hung on the walls. She walked over to the dressing table and picked up the gift box she had noticed when she first came in. She slowly opened it and realised it was the diamond bracelet Klaus had given her on her birthday but she had thrown back at him when they had argued about his treatment of Tyler. She smiled to herself as she slowly closed the box. To the left of the dressing table she noticed a door, she opened it and walked into the on-suite. The bath tub was placed at an angle in the right hand corner in front of the massive windows overlooking the gardens. In the left corner was a walk in half circle shower. Between the shower and bath was a metal heated towel rack. There was 2 white sinks which looked as though they were floating in the air against the wall. Caroline walked back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe doors to hang her clothes away when she realised there was already roughly 10 beautiful dresses hung up. Ball gowns, cocktail dresses, summer dresses. Her heart started to race, the excitement was starting to flow out and she ran and jumped on the bed.

 **'I'm here, I'm in New Orleans. Klaus is being the perfect host ' Caroline text to Stefan**

 **'I'm glad you got there safely, I will be back in America at the end of the week, maybe I'll stop by to see you?' Stefan replied**

 **'Yes! I can't wait! You can show me some of the places you used to hang around back in the day! Take care Stefan!**

Pulling out a blood bag from her suitcase, Caroline sat back on the bed whilst looking again around the room that would be hers for a few weeks 'I am going to like it here' she cheerily thought to herself

After she had showered, changed and put away her clothes, Caroline made her way back down the grand staircase into the main reception hall. Klaus must have heard her coming as he was standing at the bottom waiting for her

'You look beautiful Caroline' he complimented.

'Thank you for everything Klaus, the room is lovely and the dresses are gorgeous!' Caroline beamed back

Klaus smiled and took her hand leading her out into the gardens.

'Stefan is coming home at the end of the week and said he will stop by so we can go exploring a little together' Caroline told Klaus

'I hadn't planned on sharing you with anyone whilst you're with me' Klaus replied whilst giving her a cheeky grin

As they walked through the garden, Klaus began talking about Mystic Falls. Enquiring what Elena thought of Caroline coming out to New Orleans and more importantly what Tyler thought. Caroline felt her stomach drop, she knew that coming here had hurt Tyler but they were just friends now, he had chosen his werewolf pack over her.

'I don't want to talk about Tyler or Elena Klaus' Caroline said stubbornly

'Well I am intrigued as to how Tyler has taken the fact you are spending the summer with the man who ruined his life as he put it' Klaus seemed to be taking pleasure from the idea of causing Tyler pain

'Klaus, I am not here to help you score points against Tyler, you told me you would leave him alone now so why do you always do this?' answered Caroline, her face was starting to burn as the anger rose within her.  
Klaus was silent, they had both stopped and were facing each other  
'And I have kept my word love, but after his feeble attempt to kill me I do enjoy gloating about his pitiful existence' Klaus replied  
Caroline exhaled loudly, frustrated with him  
'Seriously? I finally give in to your request and all you want to do is bring up my ex boyfriend which might I add is only my ex because you turned him into your little sired minion! God I wish I would stop thinking you are worth my time!' Caroline started to head back to the house, she was surprised and a little sad when she realised Klaus hadn't followed her.

As Caroline walked into her room, she threw herself down onto the bed.  
 _Why does he have to bring Tyler up all the time? Was I wrong to think there is something in him worth fighting for? Why does he have an effect on me?  
'_ahh' Caroline cried into her pillow. How was this going to work when all he ever does is try to bring out my anger?  
She got herself changed into one of her new silk nighties and slid beneath the duvet. Within minutes she had drifted to sleep.

After what had only felt like a few minutes asleep, Caroline bolted upright. She had the eerie feeling that someone had been watching her but as she glanced around the room she thought she must have been having a nightmare. She made herself comfy again when she suddenly realised the door leading to the en-suite was partially open, she was sure she had closed that after brushing her teeth before getting into bed.  
'Klaus?' Caroline called, but when no one answered her she became nervous. Sliding out of bed she wouldn't take her eyes away from the door as she walked towards it. As she walked through the door, something blurred toward her and suddenly everything went black as her body fell to the floor.

* * *

 _How dare she presume to know me! I offer her everything she truly desires and yet she fights against me! If it had been anyone else to dare speak to me the way she had I would have torn out their heart by now! But what is it about this girl, the infuriatingly beautiful girl, that makes me want to have it all with her?_ Klaus' mind was racing as he entered his study, picking up the decanter of Bourbon and pouring himself a rather large glass. As he downed the liquid, he barely felt the burn rippling through his throat. Nothing burned anywhere near as bad as the frustration that came with every confrontation he had with Caroline. She had been the only person in his entire 1000 years on this earth that had told him the truth. He didn't scare her and he didn't want to. The more he had learned about her, the more she pushed him away, the more he WANTED to know her. Pouring himself another glass, he thought he had heard her voice calling his name. _Why would she be calling my name after or spat earlier? I must be going crazy, I can hear her even when she wasn't saying anything!_ Klaus shook his head before raising the glass to his mouth when suddenly he heard a loud _bang_ come from upstairs, from Carolines room! Klaus quickly placed the glass down and going as fast as his hybrid powers allowed, ran to Caroline. 'if anything has happened to her!' Klaus growled to himself  
As he barged through the bedroom door, his eyes scanned the bed, she was not there. Suddenly he seen her, sprawled in the doorway to the en-suit, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Klaus ran to her 'Caroline? Sweetheart can you hear me?' He crouched down and gathered her into his arms before walking back over to her bed and laying her down. _Whoever has done this, they will pay with their life and it won't be a quick and easy death they will receive!_ Klaus thought as he gently moved the hair from Carolines face. Looking down into her face, Klaus suddenly thought it may not have been such a good idea Caroline coming to New Orleans after all.

 **Author note:  
** **Hi Guys, i will try to make the chapters longer as i am going through. As i have said this is my first time writing so ANY feedback would be very welcome!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **TVDKJ1864**


	3. The Danger That Follows

**Hello again everyone :-) Thank you for bearing with me over this past weekend!  
Here is the 3rd chapter. I am unsure yet as to how many chapters this story will have, I guess it really all comes down to you guys and if I can keep you entertained enough to want to continue reading! **

It was dark, no matter which direction she looked in Caroline could not see anything, only darkness. She felt is if she was falling in slow motion, as she desperately tried to grab hold of something, ANYTHING but there was nothing there to hold. She was alone. 'what happened? How did I get here?' she asked herself. As she continued to fall, a blurry face appeared just out of reach, she recognised this face, but how? As she tried to remember who this mysterious stranger was, she watched as their lips started moving, mouthing a name to her. She tried to listen, concentrating only on the voice. _'Caroline, Caroline, Caroline come on love wake up'_ She'd heard it, she heard what the voice was saying, she began to feel her life awakening inside, like a fire rushing through her body and igniting her soul. She knew who it was, it was Klaus.

* * *

The hours were slowly ticking by as Klaus sat at Caroline's side waiting to see a sign of life pour back into her delicate face. There was a few stray strands of hair which had fallen across her face as Klaus had lay her on the bed, gently he brushed his fingers across her face, moving the hair and tucking it behind her ear. 'Caroline' he gently called 'Caroline' He was getting no response, it had been 3 hours since he had found her. The image crept into his mind, as he felt the anger rise in him he pushed the picture away, he would deal with whoever had done this and would make them suffer. 'Caroline, come on love wake up' he softly said. He stood from the bed and walked into the en-suite, hoping to find some trace of the foolish intruder who had entered his home and harmed Caroline. As his eyes scanned the room, he noticed one of the windows was slightly ajar. He started walking towards it when he suddenly heard a loud gasp, within an instant he was at her side as she woke.

* * *

Caroline felt the air slide down her throat and fill her lungs forcing them to expand, she sat up quickly and grabbed her neck, trying to feel any damaged that had been caused by the intruder. Caroline screamed suddenly, something had blurred at her from the en-suite 'Calm down love it's me' Klaus quickly said, sitting gingerly by her side facing her. 'What happened, who was that? I, I went' Caroline started panicking, taking heavy breaths she tried to find the words 'Easy love, I can't understand you when you are in this state, tell me what happened' Klaus calmly asked. 'I, I was asleep but then I woke up and I, went into the bathroom when I seen the door was open, I, when I walked in someone ran at me and, oh my god, they broke my neck!' Caroline shrilled. Klaus had placed his hand on her thigh as he stared at her, she could tell his mind was racing. 'Who was it Klaus? Who came into your house and killed me?' She demanded. Klaus couldn't find the words, he was wracking his brain thinking of which enemy would be bold enough, no dumb enough to do something like this. 'I'm not sure, but I give you my word Caroline, when I find out I will ensure they will regret laying a finger on you' Caroline could see the sincerity and concern in his eyes, it was a look she rarely seen coming from Klaus. She looked down and realised his hand was on her thigh, suddenly she felt a burning sensation radiate throughout her body, suddenly sucking in a deep breath she slid out of the bed forcing his hand to slide off. This closeness with him ignited something inside her, a yearning she felt. She desperately wanted to catch hold of him and pull him to her, she had longed to feel his lips against hers but she would not give in, well not just yet anyway. Feeling the tension building between them, Klaus rose from the bed 'Now I can see you are ok, I will leave you to sleep. But Caroline, just know I am only down the hall. Should you need me, just shout' with that he was gone.  
Caroline wondered how she would ever get back to sleep now, so many things raced through her mind as she led back in bed. _Who attacked me? Why did they attack me?_ Before she could continue her thoughts of her attacker, she slowly started drifting into sleep.  
Suddenly her bedroom door flew open, as she sat up she could see him stood there, a mischievous look in his eyes. He walked towards her, she opened her lips to speak but his lips crashed into hers, silencing her. After a few seconds he pulled his face a few inches away from hers, silently giving her the choice whether to carry on or to throw him out. But she needed his lips back on hers, she wanted to feel the fire ravage through her at the intimate contact. With a hand each side of his face, she pulled him back to her. The kiss quickly intensified as their tongues clashed, his right hand slipping behind her head and gently pulling her head back to expose her throat, his left hand going beneath her back, pulling her down so she lay beneath him. As Klaus pulled his lips away he quickly placed them on her neck, lathering kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. Her hands found their way to the hem of his t-shirt, she began pulling at it, raising it above his chest, over his head then it was thrown onto the floor. Her fingers gliding up his back, tracing up his spine. His lips found hers again, as his hands began to pull her little silk nightie above her thighs, sliding over her stomach, Caroline gasped when she felt the tingle that following feeling her night graze over her breasts and then finally over her head. Klaus threw the garment onto the floor as his eyes gazed over her naked form beneath him. A look of pure passion and desire flared into his eyes as he lowered his face onto her breasts, kissing every inch of her bosom. She fumbled around with the button of his jeans, trying to get them undone and off of him as quickly as possible. When she felt the button slide through the hole and she began pushing at his jeans and they began descending his legs. Within a minute he had whipped his jeans and boxers off. They were both completely naked now, laying themselves bare for eachother. Klaus lips found Carolines, deepening the kiss within seconds, his tongue grazing against hers. She felt him begin to swell between her legs, as she eagerly waited for them to connect as one. He grabbed her hands, and held them above her head. Placing one hand on top of the other, pinned down with his left hand. As he lowered his right hand down her body, grazing past her left breast, down her side before firmly placing it on her left hip. His kiss became harder, faster. He lifted his right hand and brought it between her legs, her hips instantly raising toward him in anticipation. His lips left hers as his face went to her ear ' _Caroline'_ He whispered. Suddenly everything became hazy, she felt asthough she had been drinking alcohol. She tried to grasp at him, to feel some stability but she couldn't feel him. She called his name but he was disappearing. Suddenly she was sat up, panting as she looked around her room. Her nightie still on and no trace of Klaus' night time visit. _It had all been a dream!_

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is only short, I had been writing it whilst at work!  
I will try and get the next chapter uploaded by tomorrow and it will be a longer chapter as Klaus begins his search for Carolines attacker and Caroline has to search inside herself as she tries to understand what she feels for this man she is supposed to hate after all he has done.  
A special guest will be appearing in the next chapter also :-) _**


	4. An Eye For An Eye

The sun shone brightly through the bay window, radiating across Carolines face. Groggily she rose from the duvet, stretching both arms out in front of her. The memory of what happened the night before came rushing back, panic crushing her chest. _No!_ She said to herself _No I will not be afraid anymore! I can protect myself, I have against many before!_ The feeling of determination washed over her as she pushed herself out of the bed and headed toward the shower. She slid out of her nightie and stepped into the warm shower, washing away the bad memory. Once she had dressed, Caroline made her way down stairs, hoping to find Klaus but he had already left. _hmm now what should I do?_ She asked herself after drinking down the rest of the blood bag. _One word...Shopping!_ She smiled as she tossed away the empty blood bag and made her way towards the front door. Just as she opened the door, she froze in shock 'Katherine?'  
'Hey Carebear' the sassy brunette replied.

* * *

Klaus had awoken early this morning, it must have been about 5:30am he had been dragged from his sleep by the nightmare he had been having. The nightmare instilled a fear in Klaus he never thought he would feel, it wasn't fear for his own life, but fear for someone else, someone he had to admit he cared about, Caroline. Someone had been brave enough to break into his home and harm his guest, the person that did this clearly did not fear the consequences. Klaus knew exactly how he was going to punish the person responsible, although Kol was the best torturer, Klaus was also inventive when it came to inflicting pain upon those who had done him wrong. A familiar smell filled his nostrils and he jumped out of bed and quickly showered. As he got dressed, he could feel the throb begin beneath his gums. Making his was downstairs, he followed the smell of perfume down into the kitchen. There she stood, his favourite walking/talking blood supply. Klaus had started feeding from Tabitha a few weeks ago, the taste of her blood was like honey to a bee and he had come so close to draining every drop from her when he finally pulled his fangs out of her throat. Biting into his own wrist, he then encouraged the young girl to drink his blood to help her heal. The girl was only about 17 or 18 years of age, she had caramel coloured skin which reminded him of the mystic falls witch, black hair and amber eyes, eyes that reminded him of the wolf inside of himself. She was almost as tall as Klaus, of slim build with a heaving bosom, even at her tender age. She was at the sink, washing a cup ready for when her boss would come down for breakfast, she hadn't realised he was already there. He walked up behind her and moved her hair out of the way of her neck, she jumped when she had felt his touch. Before any words were spoken, he sunk his teeth into her throat, taking what could kill her but would sustain him. He felt her body become heavy in his arms, he had taken enough, enough to keep her alive and enough to keep him satisfied. He did not wish to talk with her this morning, there was far more pressing matters which required his attention. The next minute he was gone and he knew exactly where he was heading.

* * *

'I can't remember you being so rude Care, are you going to move so I can come in?' Katherine asked, hands on her hips  
'What the hell are YOU doing here? Klaus will kill you if he sees you!' Caroline shrieked  
'Aww, thanks for your concern, it means so much' Katherine replied, sarcastically placing a hand over her heart. Suddenly a horrible thought crept across Carolines mind, 'when did you get to town?' she demanded 'oh, Caroline, do you think i'm the one that snuck into your room and broke your neck?' Katherine sarcastically pouted before Caroline could say anything, Katherine continued 'No it wasn't me, i heard about it when i seen Klaus rip out some vampires heart this morning, he must truly like you which, for Klaus it is a little surprising!' Caroline was shocked 'Klaus done what?' 'He is trying to find out who attacked you, he seemed rather angry about it, and knowing Klaus like i do i know what he is capable of!' Caroline took a moment to process what Katherine had told her 'How long have you been in New Orleans Katherine?' Caroline narrowed her eyes at Katherine 'Well, if you have been runnig from someone for 500 years, if you want to stay alive, you follow them and that way you know what they are doing! But i have learned alot since i have been here. Did you know Klaus has a son like vampire here called Marcel? yeah, me neither! He raised him from a child then turned him as a man, Well aparantly this vampire-like-son took over this city when Klaus left many moons ago and now this Marcel is plotting against Klaus? Now normally i would be all for Klaus being killed but seeing as when the original dies their whole bloodline dies it kind of puts me on edge so i'd rather we don't let him die, i can help with this but this is a deal i want to make with Klaus, i tell him everything and help take down Marcels army and he, well after 500 years he just lets me ride off into the sunset' Caroline stood with her mouth ajar, taking in everything Katherine had just told her. Klaus life was in danger which meant that her friends lives were in danger, HER life was in danger. 'I'll talk to Klaus' Caroline replied dryly.

* * *

Klaus made his way through New Orleans, heading straight for Bourbon Street. He had to visit an old friend. Once he entered the city borders he instantly noticed 2 men following him. He turned into a little side ally and at vampire speed left the ally at the other end, he couldn't wait to surprise them! As he heard their footsteps walking towards him he quickly appeared around the corner, grabbing both men, ripping one of their hearts out as he sadistically smiled at the other 'So, it seems you are following me' Klaus said 'Why?' He had his hand wrapped tightly around the mans throat, he new this was a vampire, but who had sent vampires to follow him? 'Oh come on, I can kill you slowly and find out myself, or, you can tell me and i'll kill you quick' Klaus growled at the vampire 'He sent me for your protection! Everyone knows who you are, Klaus Mikaelson, don't you think you have many enemies?' the vampire shouted back at Klaus. He then realised who this vampire had been talking about and he knew that there was no way he would send vampires for Klaus protection because he knew very well that Klaus cannot be killed 'Cheers mate' Klaus said before forcing his hand through the vampires chest, with the vampires heart in his hand, Klaus pulled back, as he watched the body fall to the ground, he let the heart roll off the end of his fingers so it fell back with the body he had just ripped it from. Klaus knew for sure now who had been behind the attack on Caroline, as if he needed MORE reason to want that vampire dead!  
Walking through the street, he could feel the anger rising within him. It was anger at what happened to Caroline, anger that someone had been dumb enough to do it but mostly he was angry at himself for not protecting her. Finally he had made it to the place he knew he would find the arrogant vampire. Forcing through the front gets, a vampire from inside charged at him before momentarily gripping Klaus around the throat, _Today is not the day to test my patience!_ he thought to himself before ripping out the idiotic vampires heart. Another vampire rushed over, but hesitated when he seen Klaus' eyes glow an amber colour before he sunk his werewolf teeth into the awestruck vampire. As he looked up he seen there was about 25 more vampires encircling him. Klaus smirked at them with a wild glint in his eye, he knew this pathetic excuse of an attack wouldn't last longer than 2 minutes, these puny vampires were no match for him, not even 100 vampires would be a match for him. 'Who will be next to die?' Klaus gloated, goading the remaining vampires to attack him. As 2 jumped towards him, he caught one in each hand ripping out their hearts, 2 more ran at him, 1 he grabbed by the throat as he sunk his werewolf teeth into the other ones throat, with a flick of the wrist he snapped both of their necks. He turned around and raised his arms at his side, waiting for the next attack when suddenly 'ENOUGH' was shouted by a dark skinned man.  
Klaus looked at him and in vampire speed he was soon in the mans face 'Marcellous, tell me _friend,_ why are you sending men to follow me? And what the hell are you doing sending one of your little minions into MY home to harm my guests!' Klaus was furious by now, he had grabbed ahold of Marcellous and forced him against the wall behind, causing the concrete to crumble where they had hit. 'I sent some of my men to protect you! The witches here are powerful and you know that! I was trying to watch your back! As for blaming one of my men for breaking into your house? Don't insult my intelligence Klaus, I know what the consequences would be if I'd made such a daring move against you!' Klaus loosened his grip on the vampires throat 'If you are lying to me Marcel, I will end you and your merry band of vampires without even blinking and you know I can' Klaus growled. 'I swear to you Klaus, I wouldn't have tried to hurt you, you taught me _Family Above All_ and we are family are we not?' Marcel asked, trying his hardest to sound sincere but his anger starting to show through 'at least that is what I thought, until you killed 9 of my men!' Suddenly Klaus let go of Marcel and grabbed his own head, collapsing onto the ground in pain, he knew this pain all to well! Marcel must have a witch! As Klaus writhed around the floor in pain, the blood vessels in his head bursting over and over again, he could see the witch walking towards him but he couldn't see her face, suddenly everything went silent and he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

As the evening was drawing in, Caroline wondered where Klaus was, after the events of last night she was sure he would have stayed close to her to ensure nothing else happened to her but he had left the house just after sunrise and he still hadn't returned after the sun had set. She had tried to call him a few times but every time it went to voicemail. Caroline had decided to tour the house since she had been left in it alone. She explored the ground floor, first the living room. It was fairly modern with walnut laminate flooring throughout, there was 3 large black leather sofas in a U shape infront of the fireplace, a black glass top table in the middle of the sofas, on the far back wall was a floor to ceiling book shelf what Caroline could only guess contained about 1000 or more books. There was a lovely large bay window which over looked the beautiful gardens. There was a door in the right corner which Caroline walked over to next, as she opened the door she realised this room must be Klaus art studio/office. He had such a talent for creating beautiful pictures, she knew he put a little bit of himself into every drawing he done as they were always personal, they portrayed loneliness, hurt and longing. Klaus was a very complex person, _there was only one word which could describe him_ , Caroline thought, _Enigma_. She stepped back out of the door, knowing Klaus would not be happy if he knew she had let herself in there. She felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket, she took the phone out and answered the call  
' _Bonnie!'  
_ ' _Hey Care'_ Her best friend replied ' _How is everything going?  
'Well I assume Elena spilled her guts and told you where I am'_ Caroline replied, a little ice to her tone _'Everything is great'_ She lied, she didn't want to tell Bonnie how she was attacked, how Katherine had shown up and how Klaus had been gone all day, she didn't want her friend to worry. _'How is everything with you and your mum?'_ She quickly asked so Bonnie wouldn't ask her anymore questions.  
 _'We're ok, Abbie has learned to control her blood lust so we are getting on better now. We are just travelling around America at the moment, I think she is trying to make up for abandoning me for all those years!'  
'Aw Bon, I am glad and your mum are getting on better. She was young and made a huge mistake but atleast she is there now'  
_Caroline and Bonnie spent the next 20 minutes talking, Bonnie telling her all the places she and her mum had visited and talking about Elena and Damon who were having the time of their life together. Caroline was looking forward to them all being together again at College. They had already planned on a triple room, whether they had to compel there way to get it they didn't care. They had chosen some classes together and although Elenas mum had wanted her to become a journalist, Elena had decided she would prefer to be a doctor so whilst Caroline had taken Journalism as she wanted to become a broadcast journalist, Elena would be taking Biology/Physiology. Caroline had also taken Psychology as that is also something she is interested in. Caroline headed for the kitchen to grab some supper when she realised she hadn't eaten all day.  
Walking down the curved staircase into the kitchen, she couldn't believe the size of it! There was a big breakfast bar in the middle of the floor, 9 seats tucked underneath. Every appliance was black and gleaming, not 1 speck or dust or dirt on any surface. The counter tops were all black granite, the floors white marble and the cupboards and draws made of white oak. To the left was a little arch way leading into another little room, the wine cellar. Every shelf held 50 bottles and there was about 100 shelves. The whole place was beautiful, so much detail had gone into every room. Walking back into the kitchen, Caroline opened the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.  
 _'Excuse me miss?'_ Caroline jumped, she hadn't heard anyone walk in behind her  
 _'Who are you?'_ Caroline asked, suspicious at this unexpected girl, she was only young, 18 at the oldest, she had the same colour skin as Bonnie but she had amber eyes, a colour familiar to the werewolf eye colour.  
 _'I'm Tabitha'_ The girl answered ' _I am Klaus house maid. I was just about to fix some supper, would you like me to make you something?'_ Sensing Carolines scepticism at the young girls age, she quickly added ' _Trust me, I make the best po-boys in New Orleans'_ Caroline smiled politely and nodded eagerly although she was a little unsure what a 'po-boy' was.  
The young girl started pulling out the ingrediants she needed, French bread, roast beef, gravy. lettuce and tomato  
 _'Would you like it dressed?'_ Tabitha asked  
Caroline wasn't sure what it meant, she didn't even know what a po-boy was! ' _Umm no thankyou'_ she replied. She watched curiously as Tabitha began putting the roast beef into the French bread then adding gravy, _GRAVY_ of all things. Tabitha sliced it up delicately before placing it on a small china plate and bringing it over to Caroline.  
 _'Here you go, the best po-boy in all of New Orleans although you truly are doing it an injustice not having it dressed'_ The girl said with a shrug of her shoulders before walking back towards the counter to tidy away all of the ingredients. Caroline looked down at the sandwich on her plate, unsure is she even wanted to try it.  
 _'So how long have you worked here Tabitha?'_ Caroline asked  
 _'I have been in Klaus services for the past 4 months, I ensure he has everything he needs and wants and when he is away from home, I keep his home up together ready for his return. If you don't mind me asking miss, how is it you know Klaus?'_ Tabitha asked  
Caroline looked again at the food infront of her before reaching out her hand, picking the sandwich up and bringing it to her lips. She grimaced as she put the roll in her mouth, anticipating the awful taste. As she sunk her teeth through the bread and meat she tore a piece off and began chewing it _'Wow, this is really good! Thanks! and my name is Caroline by the way'_ Caroline was surprised how much she actually enjoyed it. _'So anyway in answer to your question, I've known Klaus for about a year now after he came to my home town of Mystic Falls in Virginia, he caused a lot of trouble but we became friends. He recently left Mystic Falls to move back here and as I am on summer break he invited me so I thought, why not?'_ Caroline said matter-of-factly. She couldn't tell the truth on how she knew Klaus, most people didn't know the existence of vampires and werewolves were real let alone hybrids, witches, curses and human sacrifices, and they are better off!  
Tabitha walked over, a childish bounce in her step ' _Have you slept with him?'_ She asked with an excited girlie tone  
 _'NO'_ Caroline quickly answered ' _It isn't like that between us'_ Caroline said, but she realised she was trying to convince herself more than this girl she barely knew. Tabitha gave Caroline a warm smile as she leant forward, placing a hand over Carolines ' _It's nice to have another young woman in the house to talk to! But I must go. I have to light the fire in the living room and finish a few of my chores'_ Tabitha said before quickly wandering back up the stairs. Caroline sat in silence for the next 15 minutes, enjoying this sandwich she was sure she would hate before washing her plate and putting it back in it's rightful place. Caroline began climbing the stairs back up into the entrance hall, she had phoned her mum since she had arrived here so that was top of her list of things to do. As she made her way up the main stairs to go to her room, the front door opened, as she turned around she seen Klaus walking through the door. Blood stains across his arms, dirt on his clothes and blood on his mouth.

* * *

Klaus woke with a terrible pain in his head, his body felt weak. As he opened his eyes he realised he was in a small room, chains were wrapped tightly around his wrists holding him to the wall behind him.  
 _'I am glad to see you finally awake Niklaus'_ Came a voice in the darkness  
 _'Do you honestly think these chains will hold me down?'_ Klaus growled  
 _'Perhaps, but I leave nothing to chance. The chains are spelled so you may strong but you will not break through those chains'_ the voice gloated  
 _'Show yourself you coward'_ Klaus yelled. From the pitch black cove by his side, came the body behind the voice, it was a woman, in her 40s, wearing nothing but a long white gown. She had dark hair tied into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were dark, almost black and her facial expression was as cold as ice. As Klaus opened his mouth to speak, the woman shushed him  
 _'My name is Mariana. I have heard many a tale about you hybrid, your sadistic traits, selfish antics, murdering people not only for blood but for punishment for any small slight they cause you. You are a plague on this earth and one of which I intend to destroy. Now before you tell me you can't be killed, please know I am aware of the white oak stake you have within your possession which CAN kill you. Perhaps killing you isn't my ultimate goal, but that is a story for another time'_ Mariana began chanting, Klaus began to yell, pain searing through his head, he couldn't move his body. He felt his wrists open up as blood began to drip from the gaping wounds, Mariana placed 2 small bowls beneath to catch the blood. Once both small bowls were full, see stopped chanting. She had taken what she had needed and now all she had to do was disappear.  
When Klaus awoke again, the chains that bound his arms had been released, he was free but he was weak. As he lifted himself from the ground and left the place he had been held captive, he realised it was only a few minutes from his home. He knew searching for the witch would not work, he was to weak and he needed blood. Stumbling down the path, he noticed 2 people. He rushed over to them and before either could move he compelled them to stand still, he sank his teeth into the throat of the man first, feeling the warm blood burst into his mouth and glide down his throat, it felt euphoric. But within a few minutes there was no blood left to take so he let the dead body fall to the ground with a loud thump. The woman was stood staring at him, her mouth ajar and tears in her eyes. The veins beneath his eyes began to darken, moving the hair from the womans neck he quickly bite her, she didn't even scream which a part of Klaus admired, she was brave even though she faced certain death. It reminded him of Elena, the night of the sacrifice. She knew she was going to die so she didn't attempt to fight him. Once Klaus had drained the last few mouthfuls of blood from the girl, he let her body fall with her friends dead corpse. Licking his lips, he made his way home. The anger bubbling underneath his skin. He would get revenge on the witch who had done this to him.  
As he neared the property, his phone began to ring  
 _'You have a nerve Marcel, a deathwish if you will'_ Klaus voice was surprisingly calm, but it was dripping with malice  
 _'Klaus, I had to, you would have killed all my men, they are my men I protect them, they are loyal to me because I stand by my word!'_ Marcel replied  
 _'You forget who created you Marcel, who saved you from the whip, raised you, but know this, I will kill every last one of your men, every vampire in this city who has pledged fealty to you will suffer'_ Marcel cancelled the call without responding to Klaus threat. A sarcastic grin tugged at the corners of Klaus lips, he would take back this city, it was his city! With Klaus as king, he would need a queen and who better than the beautiful infuriatingly stubborn blonde he had waiting at his home.

* * *

As Klaus had left Caroline all day without a word, she was angry with him. She didn't want to talk to him, to hear his pathetic excuses of where he had been. She had been attacked only the night before and he had left her alone. She went straight to her room. She went straight into the bathroom to shower before putting on her new pink silk nightie and sliding into bed.  
 _'Hi mum, I know it's late but I just wanted to let you know I'm ok. I am in New Orleans and the house is stunning you would love it. It has been a quiet day today but I am going out sight seeing tomorrow and then Stefan is coming to see me in a few days! Anyway mum, I just don't want you to worry about me. I will speak to you soon ok, love you'_ Caroline put her phone down on the bedside table before amercing herself in the big soft duvet.  
As her eyes started to get heavy, she started to drift to sleep when she suddenly she could hear raised voices coming from downstairs. Caroline sat up and tried to listen  
'This is my city Klaus, you either leave my people alone or my men will tear you apart'  
'I am the original hybrid, I can't be killed!' Klaus shouted  
'No you can't Klaus, but that does not mean great pleasure wouldn't be taken from seeing you being tortured for the next few years until I am bored and then I will bury you alive in' Caroline suddenly heard a smash. She jumped out of bed and using her vampire speed ran down the stairs to find a dark skinned man standing in the entrance hall whilst 6 other men were taking turns punching and kicking Klaus who suddenly grabbed one and ripped his heart out. Caroline ran over and grabbed one of the men, breaking his neck. Klaus met Caroline's eyes and he smiled. A wave of fear passed through her when she seen Klaus eyes change colour to the golden brown she had seen many times before, when Tyler had turned into a werewolf! Klaus grabbed another of the men and bit into his throat, spilling blood across the white marble floor, Caroline jumped onto one of the other men, sinking her teeth and tearing out his throat  
'ENOUGH' yelled the dark skinned man 'Klaus! Stop!'  
The last 2 men standing moved back toward him.  
'Enter my home again Marcellous, not only will I tear out the throat of all of your little minions, I will tear out yours! Once you were like a son to me and now, you stand here in MY HOME thinking you are king IN MY CITY! You are lucky I am letting you leave with your life' Caroline realised this is the man Klaus had vaguely mentioned, Marcel the 200 year old vampire which Klaus had created, the vampire Klaus thought had died when Mikael came to New Orleans 100 years ago and tried to kill them all. 'My people are everywhere Klaus, perhaps even under your own nose' Marcel spat, then within a flash, Marcel and his 2 bodyguards had grabbed the 4 men on the floor and vanished.  
'Are you ok love?' Caroline span around to see Klaus stood beside her. He had blood spread across the bottom part of his face and over the neckline of his light grey t-shirt. Caroline's heart was pounding, the adrenaline was rushing through her veins  
'what the hell was that about Klaus?!' Caroline demanded  
'My enemies are everywhere Caroline, not just Mystic Falls' Klaus informed her. Seeing the worry in her eyes, Klaus continued 'but you are safe with me, I would die before I let anyone hurt you and I cannot be killed!' She could feel his hand on her arm again and then she remembered she had literally jumped out of bed and came down to help Klaus, she was still in her skimpy pink silk nightie! Suddenly she felt embarrassed but she was still angry with him.  
Klaus could sense her anger towards him and quickly removed his hand, placing both behind his back before heading back into his office. Caroline debated if she should follow him or not but quickly decided it was best to leave him alone for a while. When Klaus lost his temper, the wrong people always tended to get hurt. She again went to her room, as she closed the door behind her she sensed someone was in the room with her, quickly turning she let out the breath she hadn't realised she had held in, it was only Katherine.  
 _'I have some information for you carebear, and you're not going to like it'_ Katherine said in a serious tone, something she never used. Caroline was worried, she knew it was going to be bad.

 **Thankyou for the reviews and for reading my story.  
I hope the wait was worth it :-)  
The next chapter will follow within the next few days and as I have now set for myself the whole storyline from beginning to end, I will hopefully finish the whole story within the next 2 weeks. **


	5. My Ally, My Friend

*Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, I have been away on holiday for a week!*  
Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Some I would rate M

 _'Caroline, listen to me and listen good, Marcel, he has every witch in the city behind him, whether that is forced loyalty or not, they are loyal nonetheless. They are working together to create a spell to end the Originals. They took Klaus yesterday and took enough blood to help them create the spell and to activate it. I heard your name mentioned, you are what they call 'his weakness' they know he won't let anyone hurt you so they will use your life to lure him to them. I've been all over this world Care and I've never met more powerful witches! This is serious. They are working on a plan to draw Elijah and Rebekah here, now Rebekah that bitch can die but as for Elijah, well let's just say I don't hate him enough to want him harmed. They have little rats everywhere, creeping in the sewers trying to syphon every bit of information they can. They said they have one close to Klaus. Now, as much as you and I don't see eye to eye I am guessing you are not the one they are talking about'_ Katherine took a breath and looked at Caroline. Caroline stood in shock, she had been so mad at Klaus for leaving her all day that she hadn't even bothered to ask him where he had been!  
' _What are we supposed to do? They can't kill Klaus because that means we die, my friends die and so does thousands of other vampires around the world!'_ Caroline started to panic, she had started pacing but when she looked up she noticed that Katherine was gone.  
 _'What is the matter love? Who were you talking to?'_ Klaus had appeared behind her  
 _'um, don't get mad but actually no! scrap that you can get as mad as you want cause I sure as hell am! Where were you today? you just left me here with no idea what had happened to you and the fear that someone would come and attack me AGAIN! I'm packing my stuff and leaving tomorrow Klaus, I didn't want my summer to be like this!'_ Caroline shouted, she looked at Klaus who, in a rare moment actually looked hurt by her words, he looked at her considering what she had just said before he answered her ' _Caroline, maybe coming here wasn't a good idea. As you seen tonight, I have many enemies here and now they know about you, they will use you against me. Today I went to find who attacked you last night and I did, but I was attacked by a witch who took my blood. I will pay her back for that! Maybe you'd be best to go home'_ with a sound of sadness to his tone, Klaus turned around to leave the room.  
 _'Klaus, don't just leave please there is something I have to tell you and you are not going to like it'_ Klaus turned around to face her, Caroline walked over and sat on the bed, looking up at him.  
 _'You did hear me talking to someone, it was, it was Katherine but Klaus please just listen!'_ Klaus became angry, fire burning in his eyes. He clenched his fists ' _Katerina? And what is Katerina doing here?'_ he demanded  
 _'Please just listen to me, there was a good reason she was here, she has been spying on a vampire and some witches, they are trying to create a spell to kill you, Elijah, Rebekah all of you! She came to me because she wants her freedom from you, she thought telling you this information that will save your life will persuade you to grant it, 500 years you have chased her Klaus, you killed her family what more revenge do you want!'_ Caroline was becoming angry with him  
Klaus didn't say anything at first, he was lost in his own thoughts. Caroline raised her hand to touch his when suddenly he grabbed her forcing her to lay on the bed as he towered above her, 1 hand on her throat  
 _'Have you been conspiring with Katerina and the witches to kill me? hmm? It is rather funny how you turn up here, a witch then takes my blood and then I am told they are planning on ending me and my family! We both know you are always used as the distraction Caroline, now be honest love, why did you come here?'_ Klaus spoke with pure venom in his voice. Caroline could tell he was hurt to think she would betray him like that  
 _'You think I came here to help kill you? I WAS ATTACKED AND HAD MY NECK SNAPPED!'_ Caroline yelled back at him, trying to remove his hand from her but he was too strong _'I can't believe you! I should have never came here! I should have listened to my friends, you will never change! You think I have betrayed you so YOU attack me, pinning me down! Get off of me and I will just leave'_ What she had said angered Klaus more ' _WHY ARE YOU HERE!'_ he bellowed in her face  
 _'I came to see YOU! To work out what I feel for YOU! God I feel sorry for you, truly believing no one cares and guess what, when you treat people like this, no one will ever care about you Klaus!'_ Klaus had let go of her and was knelt on his knees looking at her, trying to detect any deception in her eyes but there was none. Caroline raised her arms and ran her hands through her hair in frustration, just as she was about to sit up to yell at him again she was forced back down, this time by his lips on hers. His lips were soft but the kiss was fierce, it was hard and desperate. Caroline felt herself getting caught up in the moment, running her fingers through his hair, she felt his tongue brush against hers. The excitement rushed through her body, her mind becoming hazy. She was being swept up into the moment, deep down she had longed to feel his lips on hers, feel his hands roaming freely over her body. She felt his lips move away from her mouth, she sucked in quickly, waiting to feel his lips back on hers but they never returned ' _I'm sorry Caroline'_ was all Klaus said before he disappeared out of her room. Disappointment washed over her when she realised he had gone. He had ignited a fire within her and then left it to burn itself out. Caroline sighed heavily before wrapping herself in the duvet and drifted off to sleep.

As Caroline was getting dressed the next morning, the memory of last night playing over in her mind. She could still feel Klaus lips against hers. She lightly licked her lip and gently sucked in her bottom lip, smiling to herself. Just as she pulled on her top she heard a knock at the front door. She heard Klaus answer it and spoke to the person on the other side, Caroline recognised the voice and in vampire speed, raced to the door. ' _Stefan!'_ she shouted as she ran into his arms.  
 _'Hey Care, I'm a few days early sorry'_ Stefan said, a smile across his face. Caroline was so happy to see him, he had been gone for almost a month after Elena had chosen Damon. Caroline had missed him.  
 _'Klaus'_ Stefan nodded toward him.  
 _'Nice to see you ripper'_ Klaus replied, although their relationship had been strained at times, Klaus did actually like Stefan.  
As they walked through the house and into the living room, Stefan told Caroline about his trip to England.  
 _'It sounds great Stef! Maybe one day I will go there'_ Caroline smiled at him.  
 _'Added to the list, love'_ Klaus interrupted in the background. Suddenly Caroline remembered their kiss last night, putting her head down she could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew they must be bright red right now!  
 _'Care, you ok?'_ Stefan asked, confused at her behaviour but before Caroline could answer  
 _'Ah she is probably feeling a rush of guilt, you see, last night, we kissed'_ Klaus said, teasingly. Caroline shot a glare at him to which he just smiled back before walking off to give Caroline and Stefan some time together.  
 _'Um, so, what happened?'_ Stefan asked, confused at what Klaus had just said. _'You kissed Klaus?'_  
 _'Actually, he kissed me! I just, I just didn't pull away'_ Caroline looked down at her hands, guilt racking through her. She knew if Klaus had never come to Mystic Falls, Elena and Stefan would still be together, Jenna would still be alive, Alaric would be alive, Elena would be human, Tyler wouldn't have been sired to him and Mrs Lockwood would still be alive. He had done so many awful things, Caroline couldn't understand how her friends still speak to her.  
 _'We was arguing'_ Caroline started  
 _'As per usual'_ Stefan joked  
 _'Shut up! No we was arguing because, well to be honest with you Stefan I'm not safe here. I was attacked the first night I came her, someone snuck into my room and snapped my neck. Then Klaus was attacked yesterday by a witch and she took his blood and then Katherine showed up and warned me that a vampire in the city was working with the witches to kill Klaus and Elijah and the rest of them. If they die Stefan, we die to! The whole vampire species die!'_ Caroline became upset, she felt some comfort though as Stefan wrapped his arms around her.  
 _'No one will hurt you Caroline, a few months ago I would have gladly driven the white oak stake through Klaus' heart but considering that it would also mean the end for all of us, I changed my mind. We need to find out who it is plotting against him and stop them'_ Stefan said firmly. But Caroline could sense how tense he had become, if Klaus died then so would they all.  
 _'All I have thought about for the last 36hours is the problems here, today I just want us to have fun!'_ Caroline said trying to lighten the mood.  
 _'You sure you don't want to just stay here and make out with Klaus?'_ Stefan joked. Caroline smacked him around the arm  
 _'Can we just forget about that now?'_ Caroline asked, laughing.  
 _'Well what would you like to do today?'_ Stefan asked, still smirking at her  
 _'You know this city, Stef, what would you recommend?'  
'We could take a walk down Bourbon street? Stop in a few bars then head to the Bayou to get some lunch?'  
'Is there no where on Bourbon Street we can get some lunch?' _Caroline asked before realising what Stefan meant ' _Oh that sort of lunch'_ She giggled, ' _Sure lets go!'  
'am I not invited on your little outing then?' _Klaus asked as Caroline and Stefan headed towards the door  
 _'Nope'_ Caroline chirped as she made her way out of the front door, closing it behind her. Klaus smiled to himself, he knew she would be safe with Stefan.

Bourbon Street was bustling with people, live music was playing loudly and the buzz was contagious. Caroline started getting excited when Stefan pulled her into a bar called Pat O'Briens, at the bar Caroline ordered a Rainstorm whilst Stefan ordered a Battle Crye.  
' _Can I see some ID?'_ The dark haired, handsome bartender asked Caroline  
With pupils dilating, Stefan compelled the bartender to believe he had already seen the ID.  
' _Wow, I didn't think it would be this busy!'_ Caroline said smiling at Stefan. She was really enjoying herself.  
 _'It is always like this, well at night time it's even busier! This is the perfect street for a pub crawl. But then maybe that can wait until you tell me what exactly happened between you and Klaus?'_  
Caroline knew Stefan was concerned for her.  
 _'We was arguing and I told him I was leaving, I didn't want to get mixed up in the drama here. He thought I had been plotting against him, I told him I wouldn't do that and then he kissed me. I was shocked! I knew he liked me, we all did but for him to actually kiss me, it shocked me'_ She told him, looking down at her drink.  
 _'Care, stop feeling guilty. You are allowed to want what you want. Yes he has done a lot of things that are unforgivable'_ Carolines eyes darted up to meet his, he could see the pain and conflict in her eyes ' _but, maybe you will be the one to stop him doing things like that in the future'_ Stefan took a sip of his drink before continuing ' _People can change Care, look at Damon! He was a psychotic killer who cared for nothing and no one but himself, after 150 years I began to think he had completely lost his humanity but then Elena came along and she brought out the best in him, she made him WANT to be a better man, maybe that will be what you do for Klaus'_ Stefan reached out and touched her hand, he knew she was feeling guilty for how she felt about Klaus but Stefan knew better than anyone, you cannot help who you have feelings for.  
 _'Thank you'_ Caroline gave him a weak smile before finishing the rest of her drink.  
 _'Right, let's go and get some lunch!'_ Caroline said jumping off the stall and grabbing Stefans hand.

*As they walked together through the Bayou*  
 _'How have you been with the whole Elena/Damon thing?'_ Caroline asked, looking thoughtfully at Stefan  
Stefan took a deep breath, trying to find the right words ' _I hate that she chose my brother, I thought she was the one'_ Stefan sighed ' _But I can't blame Damon, he was there for her when I wasn't, he protected her when I didn't. She fell in love with him and it is my fault. I fed on her and then, what I done to her just to try and get back at Klaus, that was unforgivable but yet she forgave me! She is good for Damon, Caroline, I know you don't agree but she does make him happy'_ Stefan finished sadly.  
Caroline wasn't sure how to respond, she stopped walking and so did Stefan. She pulled him to her and gave him a cuddle ' _You, more than anyone deserves to be happy Stefan. You will again, I'll make sure of it'_ She said, giving him a gentle smile.  
For the next hour they hunted together, catching rabbits and dear. They explored the Bayou, taking a boat out onto the water before returning to land. A comfortable silence had fallen between them  
As they both lay on the ground, staring up at the trees, they began reminiscing and laughing with eachother about when they first met eachother, Caroline had been very conspicuous as to her attraction of Stefan but he only had eyes for Elena. Caroline was glad he had not been attracted to her in the same way she had been to him, they may never have had the friendship they had now had the feeling have been reciprocated.  
The night began drawing in, stars spotted about in the dark night sky.  
 _'We best head back'_ Stefan said as he lifted himself from the ground, taking Carolines hand to pull her onto her feet.  
As they began to head back to Klaus home, there was a rustling sound in the hedge ahead of them.  
 _'Caroline, stop. Don't move'_ Stefan whispered to Caroline as he grabbed her arm to force her to stop walking. They looked ahead, both honing in on their vampire hearing.  
' _WATCH OUT'_ Stefan shouted as he pushed Caroline out of the way, between them ran a blur, a grey blur.  
' _Oh my god, Stefan, WEREWOLVES!'_ Caroline started to panic, grabbing Stefans hand they ran through the bayou at vampire speed. They could hear the throaty growls coming from atleast 3 werewolves chasing them. Neither Stefan or Caroline knew the bayou and it felt as though they had been running for hours when they finally arrived back at the gated entrance to Klaus home. They began to slow down and catch their breath  
' _AHHHH'_ Caroline screamed as her body was slammed into the ground. A big grey werewolf sinking it's venomous teeth into her shoulder. Before Stefan could react, another blurred shape flew past him and the wolf went flying across the road.  
 _'Take her inside Stefan'_ Klaus demanded as he headed back towards to injured wolf. Stefan collected Caroline in his arms and carried her into the house, laying her down gently on the couch. Stefan stood up straight when suddenly a piercing sound rushed through his ears and pain rippled through his brain before everything went black and his body fell to the floor with a thud.  
Caroline opened her eyes but struggled to concentrate on the figure walking towards her, chanting. Caroline could feel the poison from the werewolf bite rapidly spreading through her body. Blood started spilling from her mouth.  
' _STOP'_ She heard being shouted from the front door, it was Klaus but why wasn't he trying to save her? Why wasn't he coming in to stop this with? ' _Tabitha, stop! Get away from her! If you hurt her I swear to god I will kill you'_ Klaus was seething, smashing his fists on the door frame, the witch had spelled him out of his own home. ' _Caroline get up! Caroline! I can't get in love please get up! The venom will kill you!'_ Klaus pleaded with Caroline, but she couldn't move. The witch was causing the venom to spread through her body at a rapid pace, she knew it wouldn't be long before it would kill her. Memories started playing infront of her eyes, she was a small child again maybe 6 or 7, she was with her mom, being taught how to ride her pretty pink bike with tassels hanging from the handle bars. Her mom was holding the seat, jogging by the side of her as Caroline learned to peddle and keep her balance as her mom let go, Caroline looked back over her shoulder to see Liz smiling and waving, proud of her daughters accomplishment. As peacefulness began to wash over her she felt the magic suddenly stop before her body was quickly jolted up and her lips were pressing against warm soft skin, a wet metallic substance running into her mouth and down her throat. The blood felt euphoric as it slid down her throat, she greedily grabbed at the arm feeding her. She felt a hand brushing gently across her forehead and a soothing voice telling her everything was going to be ok and she felt herself drifting into sleep.

Caroline awoke in the big bed in her room at Klaus home. Looking at the clock on the bedside table [05:30] she remembered the events of last night as she grabbed at her shoulder. All trace of the bite had disappeared. She sat up and looked around, jumping slightly at the figure sat in a chair at the end of her bed. _Klaus._ She stared at him thoughtfully for a minute, he had his head tilted to the left, resting upon his shoulder, he looked peaceful. Quietly she slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and began to get ready for the day. After showering, she wrapped herself in a towel and head back toward the bedroom. She walked back into her room and jumped when she almost walked straight into Klaus. His arms shot out instinctively supporting her arms  
 _'How do you feel?'_ Klaus asked, she could sense the concern in his voice  
 _'I feel fine, thankyou for saving me'_ Caroline replied looking deeply into Klaus eyes to make him see how genuinely grateful she was.  
 _'I have told you before love, I will always save you'_ Klaus smiled at her with his charming boyish smile. Before Caroline could think about what she was doing, she found her arms wrapped around Klaus neck and her lips gently pushing against his. She felt his hands slide around to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. With her body now pressed tightly against his, the kiss became more passionate, their tongues colliding. Klaus grabbed her legs, lifting her onto him with her legs wrapped around his waist, letting the towel fall to the floor so she was completely naked, her hands now entwined into his hair whilst his lips peppered kisses over her neck and chest. Caroline felt her back crash against the wall behind her and she lightly gasped, her mouth soon covered by Klaus lips. She could feel him growing between her legs, just the mere thought of what was going to happen sent pleasurable shivers through her body. Tugging at his top, she soon pulled it over his head and discarded it on the floor. Her hands gliding over his bare back, tracing the lines of his physique. His lips found her breasts, opening slightly to gently pulling her nipple into his mouth as he ran his tongue across it. His right hand slid around her back and under her bare bum before reaching a little further forwards, his fingers grazing against her clit. He began circling his fingers against her, feeling the wetness increase and her moaning intensify. Sucking a little harder and nibbling gently on her nipple, he slid a finger into her which he quickly increased to 2. As he began sliding his fingers in and out of her, he span her around and carried her over to the bed. As he lowered her onto the bed, she began undoing his jeans, pushing them down his legs quickly. As Caroline lay on her back, legs apart, Klaus lowered himself to her with a hand either side of her. Their lips met again before Caroline used her left hand to guide him into her. As he pushed himself in, Caroline gasped and grabbed at his back. Thrusting his hips back and forth, both of them moaning with pleasure. Caroline, using all of her strength rolled Klaus over onto his back so she was now on top. Lowering herself back onto him, he sat up, kissing her again. She began moving herself up and down, taking in every inch of his rock solid dick. He lay back down and grabbed her hips so she couldn't move, at vampire speed he started pounding into her, her moans coming fast, heavy and loud now. She knew she was close muscle spasms rippling through her, she knew he was close his breathing becoming fast and heavy. As he rolled her back onto her back, he thrust himself into her again, with her nails dragging along his back they both exploded together. Relaxing down on top of her, he gently kissed her lips. This is what he had wanted since the first time he properly met her. This is what she had wanted since she had danced with him at his families ball. They led together for a while, not saying anything before Klaus got up to shower. Caroline turned onto her side, clutching the blanket to her body as she smiled to herself. _Maybe I have fallen for him_ she thought to herself.


	6. Karma comes around

Soft kisses were exchanged between Klaus and Caroline as they both got dressed, they behaved like teenagers. Klaus pulling Caroline on top of him on the bed, her legs straddling him as they kissed.  
 _'Do you regret coming here now love?'_ Klaus asked, although he already knew the answer  
 _'Ask me again in a few hours'_ She replied before pressing her lips against his again.  
 _'I'll ask you again when you wrapped up in my arms in my bed tonight'_ Klaus teased. Caroline fought the urge to rip his clothes off again and have her wicked way with him.  
 _'And what makes you think that I will be in your bed tonight?'_ She joked, a sarcastic smile on her face  
 _'No matter, I'll join you in yours'_ Klaus quickly replied before lifting her off of the bed and passionately kissing her before setting her down on the floor and pulling his lips from hers ' _We can discuss our sleeping arrangement tonight'_ He winked at her as he headed towards the bedroom door. The smile he always gave her, with dimples showing and a boyish light in his eyes made Carolines heart skip a beat.  
Caroline practically skipped down the stairs when she was greeted by Stefan. Her cheeks suddenly flared blood red, she had forgotten he was here! He has vampire hearing so he would have heard every single noise that had came from her room. As she raised her head to meet Stefans gaze, he quickly spoke  
 _'Yes Caroline Forbes you should be looking embarrassed!'_ He chuckled ' _Don't worry, I went out hunting as soon as I heard the heavy breaths coming from your room!'_ Stefan laughed again  
 _'I'm so sorry Stefan, I, I should have remembered you were here and I shouldn't have done it'_ Caroline replied, feeling guilty.  
 _'Oh come on love, I'm sure Stefan has had his fair share of memorable mornings with a beautiful lady'_ Klaus grinned as he came down the stairs, hands entwined behind his back. Caroline wished the ground would open up and swallow her.  
 _'Oh come on you 2, let's go and get a drink!'_ Klaus said before taking Carolines hand and heading for the door. Caroline quickly pulled her hand away from Klaus' and looked at Stefan  
 _'Seriously Caroline, move your ass and let's get a drink. I think we all need it!'_ Stefan said smiling at his friend.

As Klaus, Caroline and Stefan headed to bourbon street, silence had fallen between them. All 3 lost in their own thoughts.  
 _'So Stefan, how long do you intend on staying here to avoid your brother and former love of your life?'_ Klaus asked, looking straight at Stefan with a menacing smile on his face  
 _'I'm not avoiding them Klaus, I am just here to see my friend and make sure she is ok'_ Stefan replied  
 _'A friend of which you allowed to be attacked? A friend which almost died because of your incompetence. Doesn't sound much of a friend, mate'_ Klaus replied, fire burning in his eyes  
 _'Hold on, what the hell have I missed?'_ Caroline demanded, she had stopped walking which caused the other 2 to stop aswell, with hands on her hips she looked at them both quizzically ' _What have I missed I said?'  
_ _'Klaus blames me for you being attacked so last night whilst you recovered'_ Stefan started to say before Klaus interrupted ' _I'd watch it mate, you are treading on thin ice now!'_ Klaus glared at him ' _As I was saying, whilst you were recovering Klaus spent about an hour breaking my neck over and over again. blaming me for what happened'_ Stefan replied defiantly, squaring himself up to Klaus  
 _'You blame Stefan? I don't believe you! He was trying to protect me!'_ Caroline shouted _  
_ _'Protect you? He almost got you killed! I'm sorry love but I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe and anyone who jeopardises that, .end'_ Klaus glared at Stefan as he said those last 7 words. Stefan was ready for a fight, he was full of rage now ' _Stefan, please can I just speak to Klaus alone? I will meet you in bourbon street'_ Caroline looked pleadingly at Stefan. He nodded and headed down the street, when he was no longer in earshot Caroline began to speak  
 _'Do you know what, coming here was a mistake, sleeping with you was a mistake! I knew I should have trusted my gut and I should have listened to my friends! You will never change Klaus, you know how much Stefan means to me and yet you threaten his life! I'm done!'_ Caroline replied whilst turning and walking back towards the house. She had made up her mind, she was going to pack her stuff and go back to Mystic Falls.

Heading back into the house, Klaus close behind, Caroline would not acknowledge him. She was going to phone Stefan from her room after she had packed.  
' _Caroline please stop, listen to me'_ Klaus pleaded ' _Caroline'_ Before he could say another word all both them grabbed their heads in pain, they knew straight away what it was.  
 _'I warned you Klaus, I warned you if you hurt another of my people I would make you pay, The witches and the wolves are controlled by me, they are protected BY ME!' Marcel bellowed at Klaus 'Big mistake killing Tabitha, did you not know who her mother is? Well let me introduce you to Marianna'_ In walked a lady Klaus recognised, it was the witch that had taken his blood. With her hands stretched out infront of her, she began chanting, pain radiated throughout their bodies as they began to scream. Fire was burning through their veins, blood coming from their mouth, nose and ears. Caroline started feeling cold, it was travelling through her body. Her sight became blurry, her breathing slow and raspy. Klaus turned his face toward Caroline, he instantly noticed how pale she had become, she was laying still with her eyes closed. _'Let her go! If you do not I will cause more pain than you have ever imagined'_ Klaus growled at the witch  
 _'As strong as you may be, hybrid, you are no match for me. You murdered my daughter and for that, YOU will pay. 365 days, hybrid, then I will decide your fate'_ Marianna began chanting again as Klaus writhed on the floor in pain, the colour draining from his face, his breathing slowing and becoming laboured. Within another minute, Klaus stopped breathing, his whole body becoming still.

* * *

Carolines eyes fluttered open, as her vision became clear she sat up and looked around. _Where am I?_ She thought. As she looked around the small cottage, she realised she didn't know where she was, she had never seen this place before. Caroline got up off of the cold leather corner piece couch, her legs felt heavy and unstable as she started walking around the living room. There was a beautiful open fire place with logs stacked neatly on shelves built inside of the wall, a basket of kindling placed neatly beside the fire grate, there was heat still coming from the fire place, Caroline noticed the last few red embers burning. Looking to the right of the fire place, she spotted a rather large flat screen TV placed upon a dark oak TV stand. The walls were painted magnolia and there was paintings hung on the wall of picturesque countryside views. The cottage was small but comfortable. She stumbled into the kitchen, heading towards the window ' _oww'_ she shrieked, she had stood on a piece of glass lifting her foot off of the ground, she watched as the blood began dripping from her foot. After a minute the wound was still not healed, she quickly put her foot down when _s_ he heard another persons voice ' _Caroline!'_ It was Klaus.

* * *

Klaus eyes shot open, he quickly sat up looking around the room. He didn't know where he was, this place was unfamiliar. He was in a bedroom, laying on a pine double bed, a TV on a pine dressing table opposite the bed. _365 days, hybrid, then I will decide your fate_ he heard in his mind, the witch Marianna must have taken him here. _Caroline!_ The beautiful blonde vampire entered his head. As he was about to walk out the door he noticed a folded bit of paper on the bedside table with _Niklaus_ written on the front, he angrily stormed over and snatched the paper up and began reading  
 _Niklaus,  
I hope you are comfortable in your new home. It is but a small cottage but I think it will do just right for you  
You will find your lady friend downstairs although I do hope she survived the spell, apologies if not  
Before making the final decision on your fate, I have decided to give you 1 year. 365 days is all you have to change. You are spelled into this small village but fear not, everything you will need will be delivered to you at a specific spot weekly.  
If you do attempt to flee the village, well, lets just say you will not appreciate the repercussions.  
You are probably wondering what it is I have done to you and your young lady, well I will try to explain  
For the next 365 days, you and young Caroline will be human. You will have no supernatural powers, should you kill someone whilst you are human to attempt to trigger the werewolf curse, well, as I mentioned above, repercussions.  
Contact with the outside world will be limited.  
Please enjoy the next year, I know I will take immense pleasure in watching you suffer both physically and mentally._

M.

Klaus was in shock, he scrunched the paper up and threw it across the room, anger bubbling through his veins like lava. He picked up the stall which had been nestled neatly under the dressing table and threw it across the room. Just as he was about to pick up another item to throw he heard a painful cry come from downstairs ' _Caroline!'_ He shouted before heading for the door.

 **Sorry this chapter is only short, this is more of an introductory into the next stage of the story.  
The next few will be a lot longer.  
Please feel free to leave reviews, good or bad! =-)  
**


	7. Change

30 days had passed since Klaus and Caroline had woken up as humans, it had been hard to adjust at first but it hadn't taken Caroline long to settle back into human life, after all it had only been a few short years since she was turned. Klaus was not handling it well, his temper worse than when he was a hybrid. He felt asthough he had been cheated, immortality is something he had always revelled in, he was strong, undefeatable and now, falling down the stairs would be enough to kill him. The pressure had fallen to Elijah to find a way to break this 'curse'  
' _Brother I swear to you, I will find a way to undo what has been done'  
'May I remind you, brother, should you fail I will have but a few god forsaken years before I perish. That would mean through your failure YOU will break our promise to each other Elijah, always and forever'  
'Niklaus I can assure you I will do everything within my power to bring you home and make this family whole again. Now, dear brother please relax, stress does not bode well with a human heart' _With that Elijah ended the phone call. Klaus was in the cottage alone, Caroline was out shopping in the village, which consisted of 1 small street on which to shop. There was a bakers shop, convenience store, florist, post office, launderette and a pub. Klaus had been spending most of his evenings in the pub, drowning his sorrows. He did not like how little tolerance he had for alcohol, when he was a hybrid he could drink a bar dry and still be sober, now, he had realised it takes him roughly 7 glasses of bourbon before he starts to feel tipsy. Not that he didn't like the feeling, but the last time he had stumbled back to the cottage at 2am mind numbingly drunk, he had an awful row with Caroline that ended with him receiving the silent treatment for 2 days, it would of been longer had he not have made an effort.  
 _'Oh Caroline, surely you are not sleeping love, the night is still young, come, share a drink with me'_ Klaus had called out to Caroline as he climbed the stairs, missing a step and stumbling back a step or 2 before drunkenly falling through Carolines bedroom door ' _Come on sweetheart, have a drink with me'  
'Look at you Klaus! You can barely stand' _Caroline replied, disdain dripping from her voice  
 _'Come on love, live a little'_ Klaus perched himself at the end of her bed ' _I dare you'_  
Caroline felt like slapping him around the face, how dare he come in and disturb her beauty sleep at such a ridiculous hour! What made her most angry was the feelings he always stirred in her when he looked at her the way he was now, bright eyes, mischievous, right side of his lips pulled up into a daring smile, he was so handsome but Caroline would not give in ' _I would rather die of thirst, but thanks'_ She replied before lowering herself back to the pillow, half hoping he would just get up and leave whilst the other part of her hoped he would climb up the bed and kiss her. It had been 3 weeks since they had slept together back in New Orleans and neither had brought the subject up. A flashback came into Klaus mind, the night he was in the Grill with Kol and Caroline had walked in, Klaus had offered her a drink but she had responded in the exact same way she did tonight. Kol, he thought, his younger brother who was killed by Carolines friends. In a fit of anger, Klaus stood up  
 _'How dare you speak to me that way! If you had never come to New Orleans, this wouldn't have happened!'_ Klaus growled at her  
'How _dare you blame me! I wish I had never come to New Orleans, actually, better yet I wish you had never came to Mystic Falls! I would never have met you and everything would be different to how it is now! You have destroyed so many things but yet against MY better judgement I thought I should atleast give you a chance to prove there was something in you worth saving! How stupid was I!'  
'Maybe you should have listened to your little friends and stayed away from me, you Caroline, you are the reason we are in this predicament. Against MY better judgement and my long ago decision not to feel for anyone other than my own family, I let you in! I let you in and it was a mistake and through that mistake my enemies bettered me! The original hybrid, most feared creature on this planet. How stupid was I not to realise that you would be my downfall!'_ Klaus' arms began to shake with anger, it was her fault. Had she have stayed away from him, she would be safe but he'd be damned if he would confess his anger comes from his fear for her!  
' _SERIOUSLY! I do feel sorry for you Klaus, still so scarred by what your father done that you don't believe you are not worthy of affection and love! What a fool I have been! And just to make me feel so much better, I am stuck with you for another 342 days'_ Caroline launched herself back onto her pillow, she was done arguing with him, done speaking to him period! Klaus quietly walked out of her room, feeling almost sober now he headed to his room to try to sleep away this nightmare which had become his life.

For the next 2 days Caroline wouldn't even look at him, every time he tried to speak to her she turned her back and walked away. On the third day, Klaus had enough of being ignored but he knew that trying alone to get her to speak to him would not work, he had to make a good gesture to win her back so he went into the village and collected some things he thought would help. That evening, whilst Caroline bathed, Klaus set about his plan. He knew that she usually took around 1 and a half hours soaking in the water and then getting ready for bed. He had just finished setting everything up when Caroline walked back down the stairs  
 _'Caroline'_ Klaus softly called to her _'Caroline, please love, let us not continue our quarrel. I would like to apologise for my actions the other night. I want you to see there is still good in me, don't give up just yet please'_ Klaus took hold of Carolines hands, pleading with her. Caroline rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle smile before letting him lead her toward the back door.  
 _'Close your eyes'_ Klaus whispered into her ear as he stepped behind her, covering her eyes with his hands, electricity rushing through her at the touch of his hands. He lead her out of the back door before removing his hands ' _Open your eyes'_ with his breath hot on her neck, Caroline slowly opened her eyes. She sucked in her breath and raised her hands to her mouth in surprise. Klaus had transformed the backyard, decorative fairy lights lit up the hedges. The stony path leading down to the decking area was lit up with LED sunflower lights ' _Follow me sweetheart'_ Klaus smiled as he took Carolines hand. As they descended down the steps, Caroline could feel her heart racing, when the decking area came into view, she could barely speak. Laid out across the decking was a thick red and white patched blanket with a feast of delicious food spread out on top of it. There was a wine cooler which held a bottle of Armand De Brignac Rose Champagne, 2 flute glasses rested neatly beside it. Fairy lights was covering the outside of the decking, draping down like falling snow flakes. The garden couch had been pulled flat with 2 pillows placed neatly at the head of it whilst a thin blanket was folded at the bottom. A bouquet of wildfire dahlias, orange roses and orange and red hybrid lilies sat in a large clear, crystal vase surrounded by little candles on the glass table between the couch and picnic blanket. Klaus knew exactly what Caroline was thinking when she had spotted the couch laid out like a bed, quickly turning to her and stepping so close their noses merely a few inches apart ' _I expect nothing from you Caroline, I thought after eating we could just lay together and look up at the starry night'_ Klaus smiled at her, dimples showing and Caroline could tell he was being genuine, this was his way of apologising and by god had he done a good job! Caroline didn't answer Klaus, she just leant toward him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The electricity shot through her body at the contact with him, before losing herself to quickly in this moment she pulled away and headed toward the blanket before sitting down ' _Am I to eat alone?'_ Caroline asked, her eyes and smile shining brightly at Klaus. _'Ofcourse not love'_ Klaus replied before joining her. As Caroline started putting food onto the plates, Klaus sat down opposite her. After eating they both settled comfortably on the couch, Caroline was now on her 2nd glass of champagne and was feeling a little light headed. Staring up at the sky, Klaus had chosen the perfect night. The sky was completely clear of clouds, all that was above them was the bright full moon and a blanket of countless stars. She turned on her side to face Klaus, smiling at him shyly  
 _'Thank you for this Klaus, it means more than you can imagine'  
_ Klaus raised his hand and stroked down her cheek, raising her head slightly when she lowered it  
 _'I'm sorry Caroline, I am sorry for putting you in this situation in the first place. Had I not have pursued you, you my love would be safely at home with your family and friends'_ Klaus paused before turning on his back ' _This is my fault Caroline. Everything I have ever done, all the people I have hurt brought me to this moment'_ For a minute or 2 he fell silent, just looking up at the stars, trying to find the right words to say. Turning back to face her, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead ' _I do not regret my decisions, had I have not made them I would not be here, on this beautiful night, laying here with you. There is no place in this world I would rather be'_ Caroline looked deep into his eyes, she wasn't sure if this was a façade, after all, this was Klaus and he never expressed his feelings. Caroline considered what he had said before gently placing a hand on his cheek ' _There is a lot of things you have done to my friends, and me that I should not forgive'_ Klaus diverted his eyes away from her, she knew he felt ashamed of the pain he had caused her _'But, had you not of shown me the part of you which longed to love and be loved in return, I would not be here. I know your demons still torture you Klaus, what your father done, the betrayal from your mother and even betrayal by your brothers and sisters throughout the centuries but Elijah and Rebekah are still here, they are still there for you. And, I am here. I know you are more than you like to portray Klaus and I want to stick around and help you fight your dark thoughts and melancholy moments. Just open up to me, tell me wha'_ Before Caroline could finish what she was saying Klaus crushed his lips against hers. She could feel the desperate need in him to show her what he felt for her and she was just as desperate to show him. The kiss became less desperate and became more passionate, Klaus sliding his tongue between his own parted lips and lightly pressing against her tongue which was between her own parted lips. Moving his mouth away from Carolines, he kissed down her neck before gently nibbling and sucking. He lifted his body from hers whilst he pushed her top up, first exposing her stomach which he placed light kisses on before pushing it up over her breast. Caroline pulled her arms out of her top as Klaus cupped both of her boobs in his hands and kissed the parts bulging out of her pretty pink bra. Running her fingers through his hair and then down his back, Caroline pulled Klaus top up and over his head, letting it fall to the ground before gliding her fingers up and down his back. His lips found hers again as one of his hands slid around to her back, with a flick of his fingers, her bra was undone and quickly discarded on the floor. With their lips locked on eachothers, they began unbuttoning the others trousers, Carolines button on her little jean shorts came undone first followed swiftly by the button on Klaus dark blue jeans. They both started shimmying the remaining items of clothing off of their bodies. Once they were both completely naked with Klaus between Carolines legs, he gently pushed himself in. Caroline let out a moan of pleasure. This was different to when they had sex as vampires, it was more intimate, an expression of their hidden feelings for eachother. Their bodies moved together in synchronization, as Klaus thrusted in, Carolines hips rising to his movements. Their lips barely moving from the others only to let out a moan. Klaus could feel he was getting close, his body quivering with pleasure, the feeling of being with her, as a human was rapturous. Caroline knew it wasn't going to be long, she could feel the muscle spasms rippling through her, breathing fast and heavy. Their mouths parted as they climaxed together. Klaus kissed Caroline lightly on the lips before laying next to her, as she turned around and placed her head on his chest, Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Caroline had never felt so safe and Klaus had never felt so at home. They drifted off to sleep.

It had been a month since Klaus and Caroline had spent the romantic evening together under the stars. Caroline had told Klaus she did not intend to rush things with him and insisted they kept separate bedrooms. Klaus conceded but they both only lasted 1 night, and since then they had been together every night. Klaus had changed a lot in the last month, he wasn't visiting the pub as often as he had been before. He had taken her out on their first 'date', the day had been perfect. He had taken out to do something she had never done before, horse riding. There was miles of forest and green fields between them and the nearest town so they had spent most of the day exploring the forest, the lake and then exploring eachother again at he side of the lake whilst the horses were tied up and happily grazing. Within a week, Carolines belongings were moved into Klaus room and she loved nothing more than to cuddle up to Klaus and fall asleep listening to his heart beat. Klaus, for the first time in centuries felt truly happy. This woman, this beautiful, radiant, hard headed woman had changed him in ways he could never explain. Klaus would even go as far as saying he was falling in love with her.

Caroline ran down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door, she couldn't wait to answer it  
' _Care!'_ Shouted a brunette girl stood at the door with her arms outstretched, ready to grab Caroline into an anaconda like hug  
' _Oh my god, Elena I have missed you so much!'_ Caroline shrieked back as she grabbed Elena and hugged as if she hadn't seen her in years. Her best was finally here!  
 _'Well hey blondie'_ Came a teasing voice from behind Elena. Caroline let go of Elena and grabbed Damon ' _Well this isn't awkward at all'_ Damon said as Caroline crushed him against her, even she was surprised she had reacted like that at seeing Damon. Damon could hear an unusual sound, _thump, thump thump_ though the sound was quiet.  
 _'Well, well look who we have here'_ Klaus said as he walked towards them with his hands behind his back.  
Caroline shot a glare at Klaus, giving him a silent warning to be cordial otherwise he will regret it later  
 _'Welcome, Elena, Damon'_ Klaus said nodding towards them ' _do come in'_  
As Damon and Elena walked through the door, Damon grabbed Klaus and pinned him against the wall  
 _'huh, what an odd turn of events'_ Damon said sarcastically, glaring at Klaus ' _How does it feel Klaus, being a weak little human, your life in the hands of a vampire'_  
' _Damon! Let go of him'_ Elena demanded, grabbing Damons arm. Klaus was struggling for breath but he would not give Damon the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Damon let go and dropped Klaus on the floor.  
 _'Do try to remember Damon, although I am no longer immortal, my family are. Anything harm you may bring to me, my siblings will make you suffer in ways that would make the devil weep'_ Klaus spat back at Damon who only grinned in response. Damon was no fool, he knew that if he killed Klaus, Elijah and 'sexy-bex' would kill him much more painfully.  
 _'Please, Klaus don't. Damon just stop please!'_ Caroline begged them both, standing between them she pulled Klaus face in her direction, pleading eyes looking directly at his ' _Please'_ she repeated Klaus nodded and straightened himself before walking towards the living room. Caroline, Elena and Damon followed close behind.  
 _'So Caroline, what actually happened in New Orleans? How are you human again?'_ Elena asked, Caroline knew her friend was concerned for her but also because Elena had never wanted to be a vampire, she would trade it away tomorrow if it meant she could be human again.  
' _It's a long story'_ Caroline replied looking down at her lap  
 _'Yes indeed it is, one of which we can tell you all about later this evening. As for now, we do actually have reservations at our local pub. Caroline love, would you like to show them their room or would you prefer I done it?'_ Klaus asked, acting the dutiful husband. _My old room before I moved into yours!_ Caroline thought, but without saying anything she smiled to herself and grabbed Elenas hand and led them up the stairs.  
After being shown their room, Damon and Elena decided to freshen up and get ready for their meal.  
' _I don't trust him Damon, even as a human'_ Elena told Damon, concerned  
 _'Hey, don't worry about Klaus, he is no better than any other human'_ Damon replied, holding onto her shoulders whilst looking into her eyes  
 _'Yeah, I know he is but his family are still vampires. Please tell me you are not planning on doing anything to Klaus? Damon it would be suicide! Elijah, he would kill you even Rebekah would! Please don't be stupid'_ Elena pleaded, she knew that Damon still harboured a grudge against Klaus for the things he had done to them all when he was in Mystic Falls.  
Kissing her gently on the lips, Damon gazed into her eyes _'He doesn't get to just get away with everything Elena, but, I promise I will be on my best behaviour whilst we are staying here under his roof'_ Elena knew Damon had chose his words carefully, he would keep the peace for now but that extends only to their stay in this house.  
 _'Damon, when we came up the stairs I only noticed 3 doors on the hallway, 1 was for this room, 1 would be for the bathroom, so that would mean the other is for the other bedroom'_ Elena said as if she had made a startling discovery, Damon quirked his head at her, waiting to see where this was going ' _Caroline must be sharing a room with Klaus! She can't be, she wouldn't, would she?'_ Damons trademark smirk spread across his face, sucking in an exaggerated breath ' _Caroline, sharing a bed with Klaus? How scandalous'_ Damon pretended to act shocked.

Walking into the village pub, Elena, Damon, Caroline and Klaus looked like any other normal group of friends going on a double date. Klaus led them over to a small table in the corner next to a window. Just as they had sat down at the table ' _Damon, why don't you join me at the bar? Let us order some drinks for the lovely ladies in our company'_ Klaus said, smiling sweetly at Caroline making her blush a little. ' _What would you like love?'_ Damon and Elena looked at eachother, confirming their earlier suspicions. ' _I'll just have a glass of coke please'_ Caroline replied. _'And what would you like?'_ Damon asked Elena ' _I think I need a bourbon'_ Elena replied. As Klaus and Damon made their way to the bar, Elena looked at Caroline  
' _So are you going to tell me exactly what is going on between you and Klaus?'_ Elena questioned  
' _Look I know this is hard for you to understand Elena but Klaus, it just happened. When we was in New Orleans before the witches turned us into humans. Then when we woke up here, no one around that we knew and not being able to leave, we argued most of the time and then he changed, he really changed Elena'  
'People like Klaus don't just change Care, he had 1000 years to shape who he has become. I don't believe that 2 months of being human has turned him into a different person'  
'You, of all people should understand! Wasn't Damon a psychotic killer before he met you? He killed for fun, hurt me, hurt Jeremy, he tortured his own brother for years! You still gave him a chance because you knew there was good in him. I know some of the things Klaus has done are unforgiveable but he has changed'  
'I hope you're right Care, you know I am just looking out for you' _Lowering her head slightly, Elena reached out and touched Carolines hand. Just then Klaus and Damon arrived back at the table carrying the drinks and dinner menus.  
As Klaus sat back down next to Caroline, he could sense something was troubling her, reaching underneath the table he placed his hand on her leg giving a gentle squeeze to comfort her. Caroline looked at him and smiled, moving herself a little closer to him.  
Damon looked at Caroline, brows furrowed before looking at Elena quickly then returning his gaze back to Caroline. The sound he had heard back at the cottage, he could hear again. _Thump thump thump_  
Damon smirked to himself before gazing back at the menu.  
The meal went smoothly, with only a few threats shared between Damon and Klaus. Caroline and Elena left them both to their bickering as they walked over to the DJ who was holding the microphone, it was karaoke night and Elena and Caroline had every intention of singing!  
 _'Damon, unless you have some sort of desire to die I suggest you tell me what it is you think you know'_ Klaus was leaning close to Damon, after listening to his remarks the last 20 minutes, Klaus patience had wore thin  
 _'As much as I would love to tell you, I believe that is your girlfriends business'_ Damon grinned at him, leaning back in his seat and taking another sip of bourbon. Klaus directed his gaze to Caroline who was stood on the small stage singing along to The Black Eyed Peas - I Got A Feeling. She looked happy as she sang along with Elena, dancing together. Suddenly Caroline felt faint, her vision becoming blurry. Dropping the mic to the floor, Caroline fell but before she could hit the floor she felt strong arms around her, looking up she saw Damons face ' _You need to go careful mère'_ Caroline looked at him but before she could respond, Elena and Klaus was at her side ' _Caroline are you ok?'_ Klaus asked, looking concerned. He took her into his arms and helped her stand ' _I'm fine I was just dehydrated'_ Caroline responded, placing a hand on his cheek to reassure him. ' _Let's go home'_ Klaus said as he wrapped an arm supportively around Carolines waist. Heading back to their cottage with Elena and Damon, hands linked together walking behind, Caroline kept hearing a word repeat over and over in her mind, a word Damon had said to her. She had learned a little bit of French in high school and she was wracking her brains trying to work out what the word meant. Suddenly she remembered, she sucked in her breath sharply as the realisation hit her, looking at Klaus who had stopped walking and was looking at her confused, Caroline looked at Damon who grinned back at her. He knew she had finally realised what he had called her. _mère,_ _mère was the French word for... oh my god!_ Caroline thought _mère means mom!_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =-) As the story continues, a few more familiar faces will appear!  
** **How is Klaus going to take the exciting news? How will Caroline even tell Klaus?  
Any feedback appreciated guys =-) **


	8. Positive

The remaining of the journey home was a blur, Caroline was lost deep in thought. _How was this possible_?  
 _I can't be?_ She asked herself

' _Caroline? What is the matter sweetheart? You are as pale as a ghost'_ Klaus asked as they continued home. She didn't know how to tell him, how would he take the news if it were true? Damon was never right, he certainly can't be right this time! Elena and Damon had fallen a few paces back, obviously giving Caroline and Klaus some space. Caroline knew Damon would have told Elena by now.  
She raised her head and met Klaus gaze, she could see the worry in his eyes ' _I'm just not feeling well, I think I am coming down with something'_ She replied. Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her the rest of the way. As they approached the gate leading to the garden at the front of the cottage, Caroline felt herself becoming weak, as if Klaus had sensed the loss of strength, he swept Caroline up and carried her into the cottage. ' _Elena, something is not right with Caroline. Please, give her your blood to heal whatever may be causing this illness'_ Klaus looked at Elena, begging her to help him but before she could react Damon spoke ' _Ah ah ah, no you don't. I'm afraid neither of us can do that Klaus, you see, the thing is Caroline is not ill. On the contrary really she is in perfect health. Oh it is a shame you have lost your vampire hearing otherwise you would also know what is causing this'_ Damon grinned at Klaus, who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. ' _Damon why won-'_ Elena went to say before Damon pushed a finger against her lips, silencing her ' _Listen'_ Damon told her. Elena pushed her hair back from her ears as she tried to find what she was supposed to listen for, after a minute she had almost given up when suddenly she heard it, the noise Damon had been talking about _thump thump thump._ Elena quickly shot a look at Damon ' _Oh my god she's'_ but before she could finish her sentence, Damon intervened ' _Yep'_ he said, acting like the cat who had got the cream ' _Yes she is'._ Klaus, who had been stood watching them both waiting for an explanation whilst feeling the anger build within him couldn't take it any longer ' _What the hell is wrong with her!'_ He yelled. Elena looked at him, unable to find the words whilst Damon stood with a smug look on his face  
 _'Klaus'_ Came a small voice from the body in his arms  
 _'Tell me love, what is the matter?'_ Klaus tried searching her eyes for an answer ' _Tell me please so I can fix it'  
'Oh there is no fixing this' _Damon said quickly, a sarcastic smile across his lips ' _Well technically you can but I am not sure where you stand on the matter, it is such a controversial subject these days'_ He said as he crossed his arms and leant against the wall behind him. Klaus looked back at Caroline who could see the confusion in his eyes. She understood the confusion, only an hour ago she had been confused about it, until she realised and now it was time to let Klaus know what was 'wrong' with her  
 _'Klaus, I'm, I'm not sick, it's'_ Caroline began saying  
' _Oh come on blondie just spit it out and put the guy out of his misery'_ Damon said, getting impatient. He couldn't wait to see the look on Klaus face when she told him.  
Looking back up into Klaus face, Caroline took a deep breath ' _I'm, well I think, I'm pregnant'_ She managed to stutter. She seen so many emotions go through his eyes, fear, scepticism, joy, confusion, denial. Klaus gently stood Caroline back onto her own 2 feet, he held his hands on her shoulders for a few seconds, studying her face. ' _Say something please'_ Caroline begged, she knew he was scared but so was she. Klaus didn't respond, he let go of her before turning and quickly walking up the stairs.  
 _'Care, we'll go and stay at the hotel tonight, You and Klaus need to talk'_ Elena said to Caroline as she walked over and hugged her tight. Before Damon could protest, Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him back out the front door. For a few minutes Caroline just stood in the same spot Klaus had put her down on. She looked towards the stairs, _here goes_ she said to herself before taking a few steps up the stairs, heading to the room she knew Klaus would be brooding in. When she walked through the bedroom door, she saw Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, staring at the floor. With her mouth dry and palms sweating she walked over to him, kneeling down infront of him.  
' _Klaus, please talk to me. I'm just as shocked as you are'_ Klaus raised his head to look her in the eye, Caroline could see the hurt and fear, he was scared but she didn't know what of. ' _Please'_ She asked again, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she needed to be comforted, she needed to feel him close to her and to be assured he would be by her side through this.  
 _'Caroline, I cannot be a father'_ Klaus finally spoke, Caroline felt her heart break when she saw they pain shoot across his eyes ' _I cannot be a father, I would only destroy the child the same way I have destroyed everything else in my life'_ He dropped his head by down, staring at the floor. With a hand either side of Klaus face, Caroline pulled his head back up so their faces were inches apart  
 _'You are not your father Klaus, you are better than him. And this baby'_ Caroline pulled one of Klaus hands down to rest on her stomach ' _this baby will adore you as you will adore it. You will be an amazing father Klaus'_ She kissed him again, moving her face away only a few short inches, looking into his eyes she could see the love and passion burning deep within him. A single tear drop escaped and rolled down his cheek before Klaus grabbed her by the tops of her arms and pulled her onto him on the bed. With Caroline laying with her head on his chest, one of Klaus arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders whilst the other, hand entwined with hers and resting on Carolines stomach, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

' _Hey, are you ok?'_ Damon asked Elena, he noticed how quiet she had been since she had realised Caroline was pregnant.  
' _Yeah I'm fine, it's just'_ Elena paused, unsure whether to finish her sentence as the thought alone was enough to make her feel guilty ' _I just can't believe it, Caroline is going to have a baby with KLAUS of all people. How is it that he always wins?'_ Elena looked at the floor, sadness and guilt rushing over her. She knew she should be happy for her friend but she couldn't accept that Klaus of all people, who had slaughtered and caused pain to so many people in over a thousands years gets a second chance and is having a baby, a baby of which Elena had always dreamed of, 2 babies in fact, it had been her dream since she was but a small child herself and now, because of Klaus and his family, that would never happen for her.  
Damon could sense what Elena was feeling, although the whole 'white picket fence and kids' wasn't ever something he had wanted for himself, he had wanted that for Elena and he knew that she had wanted it as well  
' _He hasn't won Elena, how long do you think this will last? He will get bored and leave or, with a bit of luck the witch in New Orleans will just kill him anyway'_ Damon smiled sweetly at her, hands cupping her face trying to make her feel better.  
 _'I don't want anything bad to happen Damon, it just makes me realise all the things I will miss out'_ Elena buried her head into Damons chest, letting a few tear drops flow down her cheeks.  
Damon bit his lip, he knew he had to tell her especially now she had been completely honest as to how she felt  
 _'Elena, the cure which is running through Katherines veins, you can take it'_ Elena quickly looked up at Damon, confusing souring across her eyes ' _B-but how? I forced it down her throat. how can I take it?'_ She asked, trying not to get her hopes up  
 _'If you drink from her, you will drink the cure. Bonnie has been speaking to her ancestors'_ Damon smiled at her ' _So you can be human again Elena'_ Elena wrapped her arms around Damons neck, drawing his lips to hers.  
 _'Would you take the cure with me?'_ Elena asked, Damon wasn't sure how to answer. He enjoyed being a vampire, could he cope being human again?  
 _'I love you Elena, everything you have always wanted, I had never wanted. Until you, from the moment I saw you I could see our life together'_ Elena kissed him ' _Are you saying you would?_ She asked, excitedly  
Smiling down into her face, Damon said the word Elena had been wanting to hear ' _Yes'_

* * *

When Caroline woke the next morning, she reached across the bed for Klaus only to be met with cold empty sheets. Perching on her elbows she looked around the room before looking at the clock _09:49._ Jumping out of bed, she headed into the bathroom for a shower. As she stripped off her clothes, she stood infront of the full length mirror, looking at her stomach, trying to find any proof of this pregnancy. She knew there would be none yet, she would only be a few weeks. Sighing quietly she climbed into the shower before getting dressed and heading down stairs to find Klaus.  
She searched each of the small rooms down stairs but she couldn't find him anywhere. ' _Klaus!'_ She called out, but received no answer. Walking back into the living room, Caroline noticed a note on the coffee table.  
 _ **I will be back soon love,  
**_ **_Klaus x  
_** It was 12:00 by the times Klaus returned and when he returned he was sporting a large, dimpled smile on his face.  
' _Caroline love, I have someone here to meet you!'_ Klaus exclaimed just as a short, dark haired woman walked through the door carry a box.  
 _'Ah just set it up in there'_ Klaus dictated to the woman, Caroline could tell by the slight confused actions of the woman that she had been compelled.  
 _'How did you compel her Klaus?!'_ Caroline demanded ' _And who the hell is she anyway'  
_ Klaus let out a small laugh before taking Carolines hand in his ' _I had to have her compelled sweetheart, how else would she have willingly offered her services?'  
'What do you mean?' _Caroline asked, growing impatient  
 _'Come with me love'_ Klaus told her as he pulled her into the living room.  
When Caroline walked in she saw the woman setting up a machine, sharply breathing in, Caroline looked at Klaus ' _Oh my god Klaus! She is a sonographer!'_ Caroline could feel the excited rushing through her, looking at Klaus, she could see the pure happiness in his eyes aswell  
' _Due to the boundary spell, we cannot go to the nearest hospital to do this. So, Elena happily obliged and helped me bring the sonographer to you'_ Klaus lent forward and gently kissed Carolines lips before lifting her onto the special seat.  
' _Hi, you must be Caroline'_ The midwife outstretched her hand and shook Carolines ' _My name is Jayne-Ann, hopefully today we can find out how far along you are'_ Caroline though Jayne-Ann had a very friendly and welcoming approach, she had dark brown hair, green eyes, a few freckles spread on her cheeks and she must have been in her mid 20s. Caroline smiled back and shook her head quickly.  
As Jayne-Ann spread the cold jelly onto Carolines stomach, she switched the machine on. Placing the scanning part of the machine on the gel, the midwife slowly moved it around, waiting to hear a heartbeat and see the first sign of life.  
After a few minutes, Jayne-Ann hadn't found anything, Caroline and Klaus both looked at each other confused, a sound came echoing through the machine _dundun, dundun, dundun, dundun_ It sounded like a horse galloping around Caroline womb. With tears forming in her eyes, Caroline turned and looked at Klaus who's eyes were also filling with tears, she squeezed his hand a little tighter when a picture suddenly appeared on the screen, there, the grainy little image of their tiny little baby. ' _You are roughly 5 weeks pregnant Caroline, Congratulations'_ With tears streaming freely down her cheeks she turned to face Klaus, his eyes met hers and a smile erupted across his face as a single tear drop fell. He lent down and kissed her.


End file.
